Ode to Renae
Ode to Renae was a farewell video for Renae that explained her absence since Five Nights at Treasure Island. A small montage of Renae was shown during the end of the video as a tribute. This video was uploaded on June 26th, 2015 and was the 323rd video uploaded onto the channel. Fittingly, Mariya and Sydney, being the remaining originals of the group, were the hosts. Video Synopsis The video begins with Sydney explaining that the fans have noticed and commented that Renae hasn't been around lately, confirming that she has officially left the group. They state the reasons for her departure being that school and life outside of WatchGirlsPlay became too much for Renae, so she decided to leave the channel. She also mentions that their sisters will appear more often as guests and that Mars will officially join the core group. Mariya, along with repeating what Sydney said, also adds that Mars will be taking over the social media stuff on Thursdays. Sydney follows with saying that despite this, the fans should stick around as there are plenty of new things coming up that they should be excited about. The video ends with a montage of Renae with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_Riddance_(Time_of_Your_Life) Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)] by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Day Green Day] as the background track. Clips Used Footage was used from the following videos. Slender: The Arrival (#1) *The outtro segment of the video, with Mariya, asking viewers to like and subscribe. GirlsPlay Update (Challenges) *Footage of her demonstrating a challenge with Mariya. Unfair Mario (#1) *The outtro segment of the video of her being bored. Dance Central (Naeriya) *Gameplay footage of her dancing to Crank That. Q&A (#1) *The outtro segment of the video, dancing out of frame with Kaylee. Cat Mario (#2) *The outtro segment of the video, being comforted by Mariya. Extreme Twister *During the end of the video, after she, Mariya, and Stacy have played Twister. Bewilder House *The outtro segment of the video, with Andrea. Big Bowl of Questions (#2: w/Rashae) *Footage of her asking Rashae a question. GirlsPlay Update (#1) *The outtro segment of the video, with Mariya. Outlast (#5) *Gameplay footage of her attempting to escape Chris Walker in the sewers. Uncraft Me! (#1) *Footage of her mimicking the walking of the main character. 5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded *The outtro Segment of her pointing to the camera. Evie (#1) *Gameplay footage of her being confused by Evie's answer to her question. Outlast: Whistleblower (#1) *Gameplay footage of her reacting in disgust as a doctor licks her character's ear. Spicy Wings Challenge (#3) *Footage of her drinking milk after eating a spicy wing. Octodad: Dadliest Catch (#1) *The outtro segment of the video. Among the Sleep (#1) *The outtro segment of the video, with Andrea and Mackenzie. Dungeon Nightmares (#1) *Gameplay footage of her walking through the dungeon and jumping from a jumpscare. Pepper Challenge *Footage of her, Sydney, and Rashae with pen markings drawn on their faces. Chapstick Challenge *Footage of her being kissed by Mariya. Surgeon Simulator (#2) *Footage of her dancing to the music of the game. Five Nights at Freddy's (#1) *Gameplay footage of her getting jumpscared by Freddy. Ice Bucket Challenge *Footage of her, along with Mariya, getting drenched by with cold water by Mackenzie. Charades Against Humanity (AFK #1) *Footage of her performing a charade with a teddy bear. Sally.exe *The outtro segment of the video of her doing a mic drop. How Not to Date (AFK #2) *Footage of her doing a sketch with Andrea. Water Balloon Challenge *Footage of her and Rashae attempting to pop a water balloon with their bodies. Shake It Off (AFK #3) *Footage of her dancing with a doll. The Evil Within (#1) *The outtro segment of the video. FaceRig (#1) *Gameplay footage of her making a face to control OctoDad. Halloween Challenge (AFK #4) *Footage of her dressed up as Harley Quinn. Alien: Isolation (#3) *The outtro segment of the video of her making a face. Two Year Anniversary *Blowing a kiss to the camera with the other girls (footage is cropped, so only Andrea, Mariya, and Sydney are seen). Unknown *The outtro segment of the video of her making the Heart symbol. External Links Category:Misc Category:Montage Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Renae Category:2015 Category:Ode